


Not So Bachelor Party

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Bachelor Party, First Meetings, Gen, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: Based on this prompt:Kurt and Blaine meet at a bachelor party. (Maybe one of them is a friend/co-worker of the groom the other a relative?) But the party is so overly “macho”, with female strippers and party games such as pin-the-tassles-on-the-boobies, and beer pong, that neither one of them is comfortable being there. They notice each other’s uneasiness and start talking, eventually leaving the party together when they think it’s safe to slip away. The night is still early so they decide to do something together (go to a restaurant? walk in the park? see a movie?). And it’s the beginning of a beautiful relationship. ;)





	

“You want me to come to your bachelor party? The same party where there will be strippers and drunken games like beer pong and trying to pin tassels on a woman’s breasts?” Blaine Anderson asked his friend, though he often wondered why, Finn Hudson. They were in Blaine’s office at their music studio, Journey Records. Finn and Blaine were the talent finders of the company and were highly successful. Finn announced that he was getting married to a woman named Rachel Berry - one of their contract singers. Blaine was happy for him. It was good to see Finn finally happy and settling down with someone.   
  
Finn looked at Blaine with wide eyes and a grin that was covering nearly half his face it was so wide. Finn hadn’t picked a best man yet. That was why Noah Puckerman sprung this bachelor party on Finn to win him brownie points for the position. It was odd that Finn didn’t pick his brother to be best man, but Blaine didn’t say a word about it.   
  
“Yes. What do you say?” Finn asked incredulously. Blaine took off his glasses.  
  
“Sometimes I think you forget who you are talking to,” Blaine answered. Finn groaned at the response as he plopped himself in the chair across Blaine’s desk.   
  
“You sound just like my brother. I know who I’m talking to. It’ll be fun,” Finn said.   
  
“Finn? I’m gay. On what planet of mine would I enjoy watching female strippers and the drunken idiots trying to pretend they can’t see her naked body when they try to pin tassels on her?” Blaine asked as if he were trying to explain the concept of the sun to a five-year-old.   
  
“Who says you have to play the games? Just come! You don’t get out of this place and have fun!” Blaine gaped his mouth open.  
  
“I do have fun!”  
  
“Oh really? When was the last time you had a date?” Finn challenged.  
  
“I don’t have to have a date to have fun!”   
  
“Then when was the last time you had fun doing something other than work or reading?” Finn challenged again.   
  
“Last week. I walked through Central Park,” Blaine said lamely. He knew it was a lousy attempt to prove Finn wrong, but that was the only thing he could really think of. Blaine worked a lot for the company. He was always on YouTube, searching for the next singer, or watching videos of dogs watching Star Wars. Blaine didn’t have time for parties. Mostly because he made sure he couldn’t make the time.   
  
“Blaine, you are coming to this party. Just stay for an hour. One hour and you can leave and I won’t bother you about it again,” Finn promised. Blaine looked at Finn and leaned back in his chair. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed. It was a fair deal. It wasn’t entirely what Blaine wanted to do, but it was fair.  
  
“All right, I’ll go for one hour,” Blaine said. Finn smiled.  
  
“Great! And the party starts at eight. Don’t you dare show up at seven-thirty and think you can leave thirty minutes after the party actually begins,” Finn said quickly. Blaine unfolded his arms. That hadn’t crossed his mind but now he was made he didn’t think of it earlier.   
  
“Fine…I’ll show up at eight,” Blaine mumbled. Finn grinned and nodded in triumphant as he got up from the chair.  
  
“Awesome! Try to dress normal,” Finn said. Blaine looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked in an offensive. Finn looked at Blaine up and down.  
  
“No bow ties and no sweater’s over collared shirts. Wear a T-shirt for crying out loud,” Finn answered as he pulled out his phone and left Blaine’s office. Blaine let out a disgusted sigh as he looked down at his clothes. Yes, he wore a bowtie, but it had lobsters on it and it matched his red sweater. It wasn’t an attire one would wear to a bachelor party, but damn it, Blaine liked his look. He wasn’t even sure he had any T-shirts.   
  
***  
  
“Finn? I’m gay,” Kurt Hummel said like he was telling Finn for the first time. He might as well be telling him for the first time because he had to keep reminding him. Finn rolled his eyes at his brother.  
  
Kurt was the assistant to the editor-n-chief of vogue dot com. He hadn’t had the position for very long but he loved it and the loft he managed to find at a decent price. He hadn’t visited Finn’s studio just yet and kept meaning to, but his job kept him busy just like Finn’s job kept him busy. He hadn't even met Blaine yet, nor did he know what he looked like.   
  
“I know that, Kurt! Why do you keep telling me? I’ve known since…well before you even told me!” Kurt groaned. They were in Kurt’s loft apartment having dinner when Finn brought up Noah Puckerman throwing Finn a bachelor party. Kurt wanted to plug his ears with headphones when Finn started talking about parties and strippers. Unless they were Chippendale dancers, Kurt did not care.   
  
“Because it seems to bare repeating! What makes you think I would want to go to some skanky bachelor party where you straight men want to gawk and claw at some naked woman?” Kurt asked. He prepared a chicken casserole, one of Finn’s favorite meals. He brought it to the kitchen table while Finn sipped on his soda.  
  
“You’re my brother! And my best man!” Finn stated. That was another thing. Finn had Noah jumping through hoops to be Finn’s best man. While it was funny and entertaining for Kurt, Finn already asked Kurt to be his best man.   
  
“I wouldn’t be comfortable, Finn. Would you be comfortable at a bachelor party of mine?” Kurt challenged as he sat at the table. Finn thought for a moment before he answered.  
  
“I would still go for support because you’re my brother. How about this? You come for an hour. Just one hour. After that, you’re free to go without any whining from me,” Finn offered. Kurt sighed as he prepared his plate with the hot casserole.  
  
“One hour?”  
  
“Yes, and you have to come when the party starts. You can’t show up thirty minutes early and think you can leave thirty minutes after it starts,” Finn added. He heard Kurt mutter a ‘damnit’ under his breath.   
  
“All right, fine. One hour. I reserve the right to leave early if one stripper tries to shake her fake boobs in my face,” Kurt compromised. Finn nodded.  
  
“I will agree to that,” Finn said. “I had to convince Blaine to come to. You’ll finally get to meet him. He’s nice, a little nerdy, though.” Kurt didn’t make a comment as he ate his casserole and they changed the subject.  
  
***  
  
Blaine arrived a few minutes late and he knew Finn was going to notice. He knocked on the door and he could hear the loud music and the guys in there making those obnoxious noises. Finn opened the door and nearly yelled.  
  
“About damn time! Come in! I knew you had a Harry Potter T-shirt! Why are you wearing your glasses?” Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he walked into the apartment. Red cups were everywhere and the woman that was hired to strip was slowly unbuttoning her cop uniform. He shook his head. She could have at least made a clever costume other than a cop.   
  
“Here’s the thing, Finn. I cannot see without my glasses. I could run into things, bump into someone, walk out in the middle of the street and be hit by one of our psycho taxi drivers because I wouldn’t be able to see it coming,” Blaine said in a long sarcastic voice.   
  
“Try to look like you’re having fun. Kurt is hiding somewhere. I need to go get him. Don’t move,” Finn said. The stripper was dancing on the coffee table and the guys were making crude comments and making noises. Noah threw one dollar bills around her feet as she slowly slid down a bright pink thong. Blaine groaned as he tried to make his way toward the kitchen. Noah hadn’t noticed Blaine yet, which was a blessing when he was able to get through the kitchen door without being detected.   
  
“Hey! Finn! You’re the one getting married! Time for your dance!” Blaine heard Noah yell. Blaine let out a sigh as he looked around the counter. There was a massive amount of party food displayed on the counter. Blaine didn’t eat dinner before he got there and he sure didn’t want to eat what was on the table. Who knows who all touched it before the stripper got to the party?   
  
Blaine wandered over to the fridge and opened it to hopefully find something decent to drink other than beer. There were soda cans, at least that was better. He grabbed one and opened it. He heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He groaned, thinking it was either Finn or Noah trying to persuade Blaine to join the party.   
  
“Dear God, could those boobs look any faker?” the guy exclaimed behind Blaine. He actually laughed as he turned around to see the guy. He was wearing a buttoned maroon shirt tucked into a pair of dark jeans. He had bright blue eyes and pale skin. He was quite frankly one of the most stunning men Blaine had ever seen.   
  
“I’ve seen too many horrible things. Stripper boobs would make me want to peck my eyes out,” Blaine answered. The man laughed.   
  
“Is there by any chance another soda in there?” he asked. Blaine reached back into the fridge and picked up another can. “Thank you!” Blaine smiled as he gave it to the man and closed the door.  
  
“I’m Blaine, by the way.”   
  
“Oh! It’s good to finally meet you. I’m Kurt, Finn’s brother,” Kurt said. Blaine smiled as he took a sip of his soda.  
  
“Nice to finally meet you, too.” Finn gave a hoot as the other guys joined in. Both Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes.  
  
“Straight men and their weird obsession with naked women,” Blaine commented.   
  
“And the two gay men who came for a friend or in my case, my brother,” Kurt added. Blaine chuckled. Kurt looked at Blaine’s shirt and gasped. “Is that the one where it glows in the dark?” Kurt asked. It was a cartoon version of Snape and a doe with the word ‘Always’ written underneath it. Blaine was ecstatic someone knew about it.  
  
“It does! Do you think we’ll get enough darkness if we shut off the lights?” Blaine asked. Kurt looked around for a light switch. Once he saw it, he wandered to it and flicked it downward. It was dark enough to see that the doe and the word were glowing.   
  
“That is so awesome!” Kurt flicked the lights back on. He would have to beat Finn for not introducing him and Blaine to each other sooner.   
  
“I know right? It’s one of the only other T-shirts I have,” Blaine said as he adjusted his glasses. Kurt couldn’t help but think Blaine was just the cutest thing he had ever seen. Before Kurt could say another word, Noah barged into the kitchen with a beer bottle.  
  
“Why aren’t you two out there enjoying the views?” Noah asked.   
  
“Gay,” Blaine said as he raised his hand.  
  
“Gayer,” Kurt added. Both men laughed as Noah rolled his eyes and went to the fridge to grab more beers. He mumbled something about gays don’t have any fun before he went back out into the living room. Kurt put his soda on the crowded counter and turned back to Blaine.  
  
“It’s obvious we don’t want to be here,” Kurt stated. Blaine took a sip of his soda.  
  
“Painfully so,” Blaine said.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind…you know continuing this,” Kurt said as he gestured with his hands back and forth between him and Blaine.   
  
“I wouldn’t either,” Blaine said as he put his soda on the counter next to Kurt’s.  
  
“I say we try to sneak out of here. There’s no way I’m sticking with staying here for one hour,” Kurt said.   
  
“Finn tell you that, too?” Blaine asked.   
  
“Yep. There’s this really delicious Chinese restaurant not far from here. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving and I will not touch anything in this place,” Kurt said. Blaine agreed.   
  
“That sounds great. We just have to pick a time when we can…” Blaine’s sentence trailed off when there was a chorus of…singing coming from the living room.  
  
 _Aye, Calypso, the places you've been to,_  
 _The things that you've shown us, the stories you tell._  
  
Both Kurt and Blaine turned their attention to the living room. Kurt peaked through the doorway and the men were all hanging each other’s shoulders with beers in their hands and singing. Finn had the tassel bra hanging on his head while the girl just sort of wiggled her hips but she looked like she hadn’t been in that particular situation before. Kurt looked over at Blaine who had the same baffled expression.  
  
“Well…” Blaine offered. “At least it’s a good song.”  
  
 _Aye, Calypso, I sing to your spirit,_  
 _The men who have served you so long and so well._   
  
Kurt gestured for Blaine to follow him as they all sang the high octave portion of the song. Neither one noticed Kurt or Blaine sneak to the front door and leave the apartment, laughing.  
  
***  
  
They were still laughing when they made it to the Chinese restaurant. Once seated, they ordered their drinks and food and sighed. No more beer bottles, no more loud music, no more stripper dancing. Though, Blaine felt kind of bad for the woman.   
  
“We should have recorded it,” Blaine said suddenly. Kurt made a disappointing noise as the waitress brought their drinks.   
  
“That would have been the most awesome thing to show during my best man speech,” Kurt slipped. Blaine took a sip of his drink.   
  
“So he did ask you,” Blaine stated.  
  
“Yeah, and poor Noah, he’s trying so hard,” Kurt said in mock sympathy. Blaine laughed as he adjusted his glasses again.  
  
“I have a feeling this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship,” Blaine said as he held up his glass. Kurt smiled as he did the same.  
  
“I agree. To our not so bachelor party,” Kurt said. Blaine smiled as he clinked his glass with Kurt’s.   
  
***  
  
Blaine was about to leave his office the next day to meet Kurt for their lunch date when Finn wobbled into the office and groaned as he sat down in the chair. Blaine tried not to laugh at the sight. Finn looked like he had a rough night. Even though Blaine and Kurt stayed out almost all night and only got maybe a few hours of sleep, he was wide awake and excited about their lunch date. After they had Chinese food, it was still early so Blaine suggested going for a walk in Central Park.They walked through the place and ate pretzels on the bridge. It would have been the perfect first date.   
  
Kurt was definitely a bit more forward than Blaine. They walked back to Finn’s apartment to their cars and Kurt actually kissed him on the cheek and asked if they could meet for lunch the next day. How could Blaine say no to that?   
  
“Blaine…my head hurts,” Finn whined.   
  
“That’s what hangovers do,” Blaine said. Finn winced.  
  
“Don’t yell,” he said. Blaine just shrugged as he grabbed his satchel bag. “Where are you going?”   
  
“I’m meeting Kurt for lunch. Wanna come? I know a place where they can give you the hangover cure,” Blaine said. Finn looked up at him.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Oh yeah. They give three eggs that are sunny side up, six pieces of grease covered bacon, a stack of pancakes with butter still melting…” Blaine went on as Finn felt sick to his stomach. He covered his mouth and ran out of the office and to the bathroom for the third time. Blaine laughed as he left his office. Blaine told Kurt to meet him outside the studio. Once he walked out of the building, Kurt was waiting for him right outside the door, on time.   
  
“Hello there,” Kurt said in a flirty voice. Blaine was wearing a buttoned white and yellow shirt with a matching bowtie. It was absolutely adorable.   
  
“I asked Finn if he wanted to join us, but he had to go throw up,” Blaine said. Kurt gave a half shrug.  
  
“I know a place with a great hangover cure,” Kurt said as they walked down the sidewalk.   
  
“So do I. Even tried to tell Finn about it. You think me telling him about the eggs and greasy bacon might have made him want to puke?” Blaine asked curiously.   
  
“I can’t imagine why,” Kurt said in mock innocence. Blaine laughed as Kurt linked his arm with Blaine’s.   
  
“Me neither. So…any plans for tonight?” Blaine asked.   
  
“Oh definitely. This adorable man in a bowtie is going to take me out for a nice dinner and a movie,” Kurt responded giving Blaine a light nudge.  
  
“Oh he is, is he? Is he cuter than me?” Blaine asked.   
  
“I don’t think there is a being in this world that is cuter than you,” Kurt said with a coy smile. Blaine had to remember that the next time Finn made fun of his clothing.


End file.
